Mashira no Johu
by konakisen
Summary: The story of Hinata, a girl labeled a circus freak because of her tail, who visits a boy in her dreams who also has a tail. Everyday is an adventure and mysterious events occur around her and are related to her tail. This story   unfinished chapters   outline are now up for grabs. I can't believe I wrote this and would rather someone else finish.
1. Purorogu

**A/N Second story here. I suddenly had a blast of inspiration one day and started writing an outline of this. Decided to put it down so I can force myself to finish this. Once I start a story I finish it.**

**This story will contain a lot of Japanese. I don't speak Japanese so for now I'll use Google, but that isn't perfect. So if there is a Beta out there that knows enough Japanese, help me out?**

**The reason this is rated M is because anything goes. Like in real life, you can't censor the whole world. So I'm not saying something WILL happen. I'm saying something CAN happen, so don't get mad if something happens. You've been warned.**

**Anyway here is the Prologue. Get readin'.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot. Every thing else, I do not own. This goes for every chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Shikamaru."<p>

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"... That's a strange question coming from you Naruka."

"Well don't you think were here, existing for some reason? God, The Creator, or whoever, couldn't have just made us for no reason. Sure we have fun, and we find love, but that doesn't seem reason enough for our Creator or Creators to create the planets, the Sun, all the plants and animals. There has to be a deeper meaning then just making babies endlessly right Shika?"

"..."

"..."

"I think we were made so that we could get a view of this."

The sun had begun to set, casting an orange glow over the skyline of Toronto, Canada. The Aurora Borealis(Northern Lights) were around this time of year, and mixed with the sunset, created a beautiful rainbow of colors over the city, giving a soft mystical glow in contrast to the duller colors of the city. In addition to all that, it was snowing. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

"Yeah I guess..."

But it didn't last. Suddenly an explosion rocked the city, coming from one of the apartment buildings with a red roof. Screams came from around it, and passerby ran away in fright.

"Woah!"

"You think God did that because you were asking about Him? Or Her?"

"Shika not now! There could be people that need our help!"

'Sigh' "And I just got comfy..."

* * *

><p>Sirens blared as a convoy of vehicles labeled TFD(Toronto Fire Department), TPD(Toronto Police Department), and TCH(Toronto Central Hospital) raced down the street and towards the event of the month. All other cars in the streets gladly gave way to the convoy as they pulled to the sides. A crowd gathered around the burning building, staring in awe. When a person came running out of the apartment with their pants leg on fire, some of the observers quickly ran to their aid, smothering the flames.<p>

But inside, there were more people.

Arriving on the scene, firefighters started working on downing the blaze. EMS(Emergency Medical Services) personnel gathered the few able to escape from the blaze and gave them first aid, while laying the more severely injured onto stretchers and loading them into ambulances. Police got the civilians out of the way so the TFD and TCH could do their jobs easier, while making sure the scene didn't turn chaotic.

Putting the fire out wasn't the hard part for the firefighters. It was cold and snowing, therefore the flames weren't strong and were easily put out. The hard part was getting in, finding trapped survivors, and getting out. About half of the firefighters on the scene were inside the burning building doing just that.

Up the winding stairs is where one of those firefighters headed. The building was only 5 stories tall though so it wasn't long. He could of sworn he heard someone up here. And he was right. In the hallway on floor five there were two girls. They were both young, probably pre-pubescent. But that didn't matter. One of them was limp and the other trying to drag her down to the stairway, but having trouble doing so, and started coughing from to much smoke inhalation.

The firefighter was there by their side instantly, quickly picking up the smaller girl, who didn't resist at all. He then used his free arm to hold the unconscious girl to his side. With them both securely in his grasp he quickly made his way back to the stairs, then hurried out the door. And just as he made it out, the worst possible thing happened. The building began to collapse.

Civilians were running their asses off this time instead of sticking around. The three Emergency Services personnel made their way behind their vehicles, making sure to bring the survivors with them. Dust was flying everywhere, for a full 30 seconds as the building crumbled away into the ground. When the collapse ended, they got back to work. The fire was just about gone. Search dogs scoured the rubble finding bodies, some dead some alive. Even more ambulances arrived now. With the civilians gone, the police could now assist when needed.

* * *

><p>She was terrified. First Ka-chan tells her and Onē-chan to hide and make no noise at all. Then the whole place shakes and Onē-chan falls asleep. After that there is fire everywhere. It got really hot and it was hard to breathe. When Onē-chan wouldn't wake up, she went to go get Ka-san. But something was wrong. Ka-san was on the ground and didn't have a head. What was she suppose to do now? The flames started getting closer so she went back to Onē-chan and started trying to drag her outside. Only she was heavy and it became hard to breathe. It seemed to get darker, even though there were flames everywhere. And Onē-chan seemed to get heavier and harder to pull. Then when it seemed she couldn't go any farther. Someone picked her up. Whoever it was had their face hidden by a mask. The person also picked up Onē-chan and carried outside. Then everything started to rumble again. Dust started flying everywhere and she had to close her eyes to keep it out. After what seemed like forever, the shaking stopped and the dust started to settle. There were people every running this way and that way. Loud noises, shouting, hurting her young ears. Lights were flashing constantly, blinding her. If only Ka-san were here.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurenai wa orare masuka?"("May I see Kurenai?") Those were the first words she said that day. And they were directed at the lady in white with blonde hair that stood over her bed.<p>

"Um. Could you say that again please?"

Whatever she said, the little girl had no idea. She tried asking in a different way this time. "Kurenai wa ira sshai masu ka?"("May I speak to Kurenai?")

The lady looked at the girl confused. "Wait here, and don't move," she said. Then she left the room. The girl was instantly lonely. Where was Ka-chan? Where was Onē-chan? Where was she? So many questions ran through her head. The only good things about her situation. The room wasn't burning. It was easy to breath and the ground wasn't shaking. But she was still scared without her family around.

There were voices coming from the other side of the door. "Hey Halsey, I was just about to look for you." It was the lady in white.

"Oh hey Chelsea." It was someone elses voice, also female. "What did you need?"

"Well I have a patient, but I don't know what she's saying. I think it's Japanese. And you kinda know some right?"

"Oh I see. Lead the way."

"Right here actually."

The door opened again. The lady in white came in again, this time with a different woman who wore the same clothes and had black hair.

The girl asked again"Onē-san wa yukue?"("Where is big sister?") Maybe they know where she is.

"Could you translate for me please?"

"Do you know of any Hinata? A patient maybe?"

"Not that I'm sure of. I'll check." The blonde then got something from behind her. It was some kind of black board thing that she held with one hand and poked with her other hand. It confused the little girl to no end.

"Konnichiwa. Watashi no namae wa Halsey. Kanojyo no namae wa Chelsea. Onamae wa nandesu ka?"("Hello. My name is Halsey. Her name is Chelsea. What is your name?")

Relief swept through the young girl. She could understand what was said finally! "Hanabi."

"Hajimemashite. Onē-san no onamae wa nan desu ka?"("Pleasure to meet you. What is your big sister's name?")

"Hinata."

"Well her name is Hanabi. Do you see any Hinata's on there?" She was talking to the blonde now. In this moment Hanabi spied a cup near her bed. She picked it up. It was ice cold water. She downed it in seconds, only just now noticing how thirsty she was.

"I think so, she also has the same eyes." Chelsea looked back at Hanabi, then back to the thing she held. They kinda look the same too." The blonde then turned the thing in her hand. On the other side was a picture of a girl. It was Hinata! And she was sleeping?

Hanabi pointed at the picture. "Onē-san."

"That's her sister. Maybe she would keep them in the same room?" Halsey asked Chelsea.

"Good idea. Just follow me." She then walked out the door and waited there.

"Kite kudasai."("Follow me.") Halsey held her hand out for Hanabi, who slowly got out of her bed and took the hand. They walked out where Chelsea waited.

They were now in a hallway. It smelled slightly of chemicals. There wasn't much to look at. There were doors with labels near them some pictures on the wall, and that was basically it. The trio walked past seven doors and Chelsea stopped at the next door.

"In here," she said.

Se opened the door, inside the room similar to the one Hanabi was in. The window was also opened letting in some sunlight, showing any viewers the Toronto skyline. In the bed though was Hinata. Though with white blankets layed out on top of her, it was unknown if she wore any clothing. Only her head was visible, and around her forehead were bandages. She was asleep and had a peaceful look about her.

Hanabi's hand left Halsey's as she walked to Hinata's side. "Hinata?" She lightly poked her cheek. "Hinata? Okiru."("Wake up.")

Halsey turned to Chelsea. "Do you know their parents?"

Chelsea's face adopted a frown. "Well. According to our records. They had a foster mother. But her body was found in the rubble of that building that exploding."

"Oh my," was all Halsey could say. She looked back at Hanabi still trying to get Hinata to wake up.

"But she died before that happened. Her body was found, minus the head. They didn't find a head anywhere I the rubble."

"So, they'll be put in foster care?"

"If no other family members claim them, then I guess so."

Now they both looked at the girls in pity. From this point on their lives would change forever.

And by now Hanabi gave up trying to wake up Hinata. She knew Hinata was okay, just asleep. She was still breathing. Hanabi wanted to ask her all the questions in her head, but it looked like that would have to wait. She sighed sadly. Then she kissed Hinata and whispered, "Yoi yume o, Onē-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN And scene! Once I get out chapter 1 and 2, I'll switch between this and my other Fanfic Journey. 1 Chapter of this, 1 Chapter of that, and on and on.**

**If you notice the beginning of this chapter looks a little like what Simmons and Grif said. That was intentional.**

**Edit: Changed Naruko to Naruka. Will do so for other chapters also.**


	2. Mezameru, Kitsune, Pan, to Taitsu?

**A/N: Turns out noone wanted to translate for me ._.**

**That means I had to do... Electronic Translation O_O;**

**I'm 100% sure the translations are incorrect, but oh well...**

**Chapter's 1 and 2 mixed together for your pleasure...**

**Get readin'**

* * *

><p>To an outsider, it looked beautiful and peaceful, basically tranquil. Large trees towered above thick ferns. Flying fish leaped from a river spraying small droplets of water here and there. Birds soared through the skies in formation. Clouds of pure energy slowly drifted through the sky, casting a glow to the fantasy of a land.<p>

And sitting cross-legged, in a meditating pose, were a boy and a girl. At first look they would seem human. But pay attention and you would see them sporting a tail on their backside.

On one side was the boy. His hair was probably more interesting than the tail. There was no style to his hair. What could be described about it, was that it was spiky, jet black, and absolutely wild. A comb or a brush would have it's most epic battle with this wild thing of hair.

His skin was slightly tanned, giving him a slight wild-boy look when his tail and hair were added in the mix. His clothing was also not much. It was a dark orange almost red gi. On the left breast and the back of the gi was the kanji for 'Son'(孫). His feet were bare and dirtied for obvious reasons. Even though he looked wild and energetic, he was currently meditating, something that his friend had tried many times to get him to do.

Across from him and in the direction he was facing, was his friend. This was a girl, who had dark blue hair in a Hime-style(Two long bangs going down the sides of face and cut short everywhere else.), a _huge _contrast to the boys unidentifiable hair-style, if it could be considered a hairstyle in the first place. Her skin was not tanned like the boys. It was slightly paled, which only made a contrast with her hair all the more obvious. She wore the exact same clothing the boy wore though her's was colored dark blue, and even had the same symbol. She was also barefoot. Another thing separating them was their tail colors. Her's was dark blue like her hair, but his was brown, unlike his jet black hair.

And a few meters away was a small hut with a chinese styled wooden roof colored blue. The walls were also wooden and colored a dark orange. Two swinging doors showed the inside, which was just two futons against the walls, and in the middle a small, but tall table. On the middle of the table lay an orb of sorts. It was orange, fist sized, and had 4 black stars within.

This small area was home to the two kids. The boy may have lived here longer, and the girl only for a year, but it was home nonetheless.

Why were they meditating one may ask? Well the story goes that not so long ago, the girl tried to sleep, but nightmares had kept her awake, she tried to stop thinking, hoping she would sleep and not dream, but ended up meditating on accident. But with this accident, she was able to unlock her chakra system. Ever since then she felt more lively. She felt lighter, faster, stronger, you name it. She wanted her only friend to experience this, but he was too lively to just sit in one spot and not do anything physical. It was today that he finally agreed to do so.

So here they were, both meditating, and the boy unlocking his chakra system also. While he got to unlocking, the girl was troubled.

There was this weird feeling. It was like being pulled and pushed towards something by your own will, yet not even trying at the same time. And this thing you were being directed to wasn't in a particular direction. Actually it was in every direction, and no direction at the same time.

And across from the girl experiencing this weird feeling was the monkey boy, or Goku as he called himself. He awoke from his meditation and looked straight at the girl. "Mou ikanakya,"("Time to go.") he said. "Dewa mata atode."("See you later.")

The girl had no idea what was happening. Why would he say that? And why was everything seeming to fade away? Her vision darkened, and sounds became near impossible to hear. Her sense of balance changed, and she couldnt smell anymore. She was scared.

"Matte! Sono imi wa nan desu ka?"("Wait! What do you mean?") She could barely make out his face, but he smiled in a strange way, it almost seemed sad. And now his face was just about gone to her. "Gokuuuuu! Watashi wo sutenai de kudesai! Gokuuuuu!"("Don't leave me alone!")

And then there was darkness.

* * *

><p>"Goku!"<p>

"Holy shit!" There was a crash and something, or someone stumbled over something and hit something hard. With her eyes open the girl noticed that her senses were back. And now she had balance again. She blinked. But where was she. She felt warmth all around her, though her upper body seemed to slightly get colder. Before she could even look at herself, her muscles gave way and she fell back down... into something nice and comfy, a futon maybe? Her body felt weak, like she hadn't moved in a _long_ time. Her eyes quickly closed, as it seemed that the room was too bright and her eyes took a moment to notice they hurt her eyes.

It was somewhat quiet. There were noises all around her, but they were extremely muffled and seemed distant, and wherever she was, also seemed quiet. There was also the sound of quickened breathing coming from somewhere nearby. Someone was nearby! She heard something moving. It sounded soft, and then, there were two impacts, something soft meeting something hard, but it didn't sound painful. Whatever it is, it was something lightweight.

With her eyes closed, and no idea where she was, she was becoming scared, quickly.

"Ggguuuhh." That was weird. She tried saying Goku's name, but her own body felt foreign to her. And now her throat felt rather dry. She tried again. "G-gooo. Goook-k-kuuu?" Hopefully the person could responds.

"S-she's awake?" There is someone nearby! "She's awake!" But who was talking? The voice didn't sound familiar.

Then someone else spoke. Someone she knew she heard of before.

"Onē-chan?" The voice was from someone really young, in contrast to the foreign voice which sounded much older. The voice hit home. She hadn't heard that voice in a _long _time. And the voice came from someone she held dear to heart. As much as Goku-kun.

"I-Imout-to-ch-chan?"

… It was silent for a while.

"Onē-chan!" The owner of the voice(was it really Imouto-chan?) came running at the bed-ridden girl, though it was a short distance, and slender arms found their way around the girl's neck, and she sobbed into the crook of her neck. She could feel someone hugging her, someone small, just as small as Imouto-chan. It had to be.

"Imouto-chan..." Her eyes started to burn, and soon tears leaked out her closed eyelids. Her slowly, and weakly, made there way to hug the smaller person. She was just as small, maybe a little big bigger, as Imouto-chan. She sounded like Imouto-chan. Did she look like Imouto-chan?

She tried to open her eyes, slowly this time. The first thing she saw was the color white. She was looking up at something. A ceiling? She then tried to look down at the crying girl on her. It was also slow trying to move her neck. But when she moved it just enough, she small dark strands of hair. And her own body outline covered in a white sheet of soft material. On top of that was the owner of the dark hair. Imouto-chan had the same hair.

Then to the right of her, two people entered the room. At least that's what her ears told her, as she couldn't really see. One of them was talking as they entered.

"...and yelled Goku!. Scared the heebee jeebees outta me and woke up Hanabi here."

"Ah she is awake." The two finally came into view. They were a lot taller then Imouto-chan, and probably herself. Probably as tall as...

"M-mama? Mama w-wa doko?"("Where is mother?")

Imouto-chan, slowly lifted her head off the girl's chest. Locking eyes showed great pain in the younger girls eyes. She looked down and murmured, "Shi..."("Dead.")

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Begin Chapter 2<strong>

'Akure nakere ba nari masen!'('Gotta hide!') She quickened her pace, zooming down the sidewalk, backpack on swinging loosely on her back. She glanced behind her. Two figures were catching up to her.

On the right was a girl near her own age. She had long flowing red hair reaching past her shoulders. Her nose supported a pair of glasses, which were over her equally red eyes. She sported a purple shortsleeved shirt, black shorts, black stockings reaching up to her mid thigh, red boots, and nothing else.

On the left was her lackey. His hair was short and white, barely reaching his shoulders. His eyes were a rare purple, and his extra sharp teeth were set in an evil looking grin. He wore a white tank top, black fingerless gloves, jeans and sneakers, both gray, and nothing else, if you didn't count the water bottle in his right hand.

She looked back forward and spotted an alleyway. She turned off the sidewalk and into the dark and dirty alley.

There wasn't much here, a trashcan here, some clothes hanging off a line and drying, and a stray cat. The alley turned left, which she ran down, backpack flying off, forgotten. But that didn't lead her anywhere.

"Ikizumari Yukizumari"("A dead end!") She turned around. They were right there with her all along. She inched back, and was met with the hard wall, sealing her fate.

Her pursuers caught there breath. The female one stepped forward. "Well Hinata, think you can hide from me? You can't escape what's coming."

And then a third person came from the alleyway, obviously out of breath. He was tall and had orange hair. His clothes were far from flashy, a gray sweatshirt, dark blue jeans, and large brown shoes. "K-Karin. Why did you run all of a sudden? Didn't you hear me calli..."

"Quiet Jugo! Not my fault you're slow." Karin turned her attention back to the cornered girl. "Well I always keep my promises. You're not coming to school any longer. I'll make sure of it."

The second pursuer decided to step in. "Hey, I'm getting a couple hits in too right?"

"Yeah Suigetsu, whatever..."

Hinata, only able to make out snippets of what they said, started shaking. It didn't sound good. 'Ima nanka?'('Now what?')

The tallest one, Jugo, looked taken aback. "Karin, you're not gonna hurt her! ...Right?"

"Jugo, while else would I run ten fucking blocks? Now hold her down for me."

"Karin! What are you saying, I'd never do that..."

"Do I have to enlighten everyone about your condition."

"N-no please don't." He actually got on his knees and begged."

Through all of this, Suigetsu just watched, amused.

"Then do as I say," Karin said, snapping her fingers and pointing to a cornered Hinata.

"Karin..."

"Jugo."

After three seconds he stood up and walked towards Hinata. He stood over her, a giant to a child. "Sorry about this," he whispered to her.

Hinata, ever frightened, just looked up at him, wondering why he looked sad. 'Kanashimu?'('Is he sad?') Before she could think any longer, he got behind her and picked her up so she stood on two wobbly feet. Her arms were held captive behind her in a crushing grip.

"Suigetsu, stand guard. Make sure no-one comes."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just keep her conscious." He left the three, heading to the turn in the alley, and stood there, making sure nothing came, like a hobo, passerby, or that stray cat.

Karin stepped up to Hinata, and cracked her knuckles. "This is gonna be fun!" And she came at Hinata.

'Tasukete!'('Somebody help me!') was the only thought going through her head.

Hinata, unable to defend herself, became a human punching bag. Karin, without holding back, constantly punched, kicked, even once headbutted, the defenseless girl, who cried out in pain. And when her leg, more specifically her right kneecap was kicked, she screamed. Jugo almost let her go, but held on anyway.

Tired, Karin decided to have a break. Her fists a bit sore now, she shook them, cooling them down a bit. "Suigetsu," she called out. "You can do as you like now. My hands are kinda sore." She looked back at Hinata. Blood ran down her face, and she was whimpering, tears mixed with blood. "Bitch is still conscious..."

"Finally," came Suigetsu's voice. "You took rather... wait what's that?" He was looking at Hinata, between her legs.

Karin followed his eyes. Between the girl's legs was... something blue, and hairy. "Is that a tail?"

Jugo, now interested, slowly layed the girl down, who long ago lost the will to fight back. There was indeed a tail, coming out of her pants, and reaching down longer than her legs. It wasn't moving though. Curious, Jugo... poked it. Hinata flinched from the contact. Was it real?

Suigetsu walked up to her now, and held it in his hands. He lightly squeezed, and Hinata yelped. A light squeeze was more like a crush to her.

"The hell? How does she have a tail?" The three were now too curious to notice someone approaching from the alley.

Karin just smirked. "I knew it. These Japs are all monkeys."

"And who are you to say that?" The three turned around, Hinata slowly and painfully looked up. The four took in the sight of a girl, who wore rather strange clothing. An orange jacket over a black t-shirt, and orange sweatpants, both with some blue here and there. Covering both feet were seemingly expensive gray athletic shoes. Her hair was particularly tomboyish, spiky and blonde. Her eyes were a magnificent sapphire that were hard to look away from. But what stood out the most, what appeared to be whiskers lined her cheeks.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Karin shouted, thinking of ways to punish Suigetsu for not keeping watch.

"You'll find out soon enough," the blonde said, face set in a scowl. "We are..."

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" A green blur zoomed past the four, now three as Jugo was sent flying in the direction of the blur, and slammed into a wall, going unconscious instantly. The green blur then seemingly jumped to the blonde's side. The blur became visible as it stopped at her side. It was a boy, with a jet black bowl cut hair-style, and the roundest pair of eyes you'll ever see, complimened by the largest eyebrows of all time. As a top, he wore a green t-shirt, which was over a black long sleeved t-shirt. Under that were light blue jeans, which looked brand new. Around his waist was also red cloth, helping to show off the boy's skinny figure. And not to be missed were his brightly colored orange sneakers.

The boy then... posed in a comical kung-fu way. "I AM THE BEAUTIFUL('wink') GREEN BEAST, ROCK LEE!"

The girl to his side, mirrored his pose. "AND I AM THE UNSTOPPABLE, UNTRACEABLE, UNBEATABLE KITSUNE, NARUKA UZUMAKI!"

Silence...

The two, Naruka and Lee, broke the silence first. They dropped their pose and spoke in unison. "AND WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS SHAMEFUL!"

This ticked off Karin. "And what do you two freaks think you can do about it?" She raised her fist, daring them to come closer.

Naruka stepped forward, raising her fist also. "I think I can stop you that's what!"

"Come try me!" Karin yelled back, even though she ended up running at Naruka. She swung her fist, only for Naruka to catch her forearm, and hold it up as she tripped Karin with her foot. All in one smooth motion. Lee and Suigetsu just watched. Hinata decided to use the scuffle to try and sneak away.

"The hell!" Karin yelled from her place on the ground. She quickly got up and rushed Naruka again. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Only a few seconds later, Karin was back on the ground, unconscious.

"Damn, that was too easy," came Naruka's disappointed voice. She then turned on Suigetsu. "And you?" she said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"NOT LET ME NARUKA-CHAN!" Lee begged, going on his knees and rapidly bowing. "PLEASE PLEASE PLE..."

"Okay okay, you're hurting my ears..."

"YESS!" Lee jumped for joy.

Suigetsu got up from his crouched position over where Hinata lay, or use to. He got in his own fighting stance, confident he could take on the bowl-haired boy...

...Until he pulled out a nunchaku.

"Oh dammit."

Lee started twirling it around his body, masterfully and without fail. When he ended, Suigetsu decided his plan of action.

"The monkey's all yours."

Naruka got pissed at that. "Don't call her a monkey! She doesn't even look like one... Where did she go?" She looked around, and saw a trail of blood from near Suigetsu, going to one of the corners of the dead-end, then parallel to the wall, and finally the source itself, Hinata, inching her way against the wall towards the turn in the alley. "Hey you! Don't move you're hurt!." She ran to the girl's side. Said girl only froze when she heard someone running to her. She looked back and saw her supposed savior, and relaxed a little from seeing her worried face. At least she wasn't someone trying to attack her. Hopefully.

Naruka help the girl to sit against the wall. She didn't look good. The girl's lavender jacket was dirty and bloody, part of it hanging off her shoulder. Her dark blue pants also dirtied, and one of her snow-white shoes was missing, revealing a small foot in a sock. Her face, was messy. Blood came out both her nostrils. Her right eye was darkening and wasn't all the way opened. Her cheeks were both reddened and looked like they would sting if touched. Naruko look back at her eyes.

"Did they blind you? If they did..."

Hinata just sat there, scared and hurt, but not crying anymore. She used her sleeves to wipe away her tears, but Naruko, kneeling in front of her, held her hands down. The blonde then handed her a handkerchief from her pocket. Hinata took it with shaking hands and whispered "A-arigatou." She then slowly wiped across her face, cleaning off the tears, dirt and blood. After finishing she thanked the blonde again, but held onto the cloth.

Naruka was too busy staring at the now cleaned girl's face. She was...cute. A blush grew on her face.

"Is she alright?" came Lee's voice. This snapped Naruka out of staring(which scared Hinata into looking away.). "Yeah... Wait, where's that other guy?" Looking around, you wouldn't see Suigetsu anywhere.

"Oh, I let him go, he didn't look like he would fight me. FOR I AM..."

"Not too loud Lee! You're scaring her." This time another voice spoke. Jumping down from a windowsill was another girl. She was wearing a white sleeveless jacket that hugged her form, and dark green pants. On her feet were the same shoes as Naruka. Her chocolate-brown hair was put into two buns, and her eyes were exactly the same color.

"Oh. Sorry Tenten. Sorry... wait I don't know her name yet. Hey what's your name?"

Hinata who was now hugging her knees to her chest, slowly looked up at the three people. They all looked concern and friendly, unlike the usual hostile and fearful.

Hinata couldn't respond, as she didn't know what was just asked.

"Can she speak?" Naruka asked.

And that earned her a bash on the head from Tenten. "Of course she can talk!" She looked back at Hinata, who looked back with shy eyes.

"Watashi no namae wa Tenten. Onamae wa nandesu ka?"

Understanding was what showed in Hinata's eyes. "Hinata." She responded, almost too quiet to hear.

Naruka looked back and forth between Tenten and Hinata. "Uh, what did you just say?"

"Her name is Hinata." Tenten then stood up and held out a hand for Hinata. "Watakushi tachi hanata wo kizutsukero tokoro de hari masen."("We're not gonna hurt you.")

Hinata slowly reached out with her left hand, and tried to stand. She used her other hand and grabbed onto Tenten's shoulder when that wasn't enough. And when she did stand, her right leg suddenly spiked with pain, and she fell onto Tenten, who still held onto her, holding her up with her own body now. 'Watakushi ha Goku-kun ga kok ni ita koto wo nozomu...'('I wish Goku-kun was here...')

"Nan ga warui no desho uka? Ashi koware te iru?"("What's wrong? Is you leg broken?")

Hinata held back a whimper. "Watakushi ha soumou..."("I think so...")

While Tenten held her up, Naruko got down and lifted the right leg of Hinata's pants, just enough to see her knee. "That... looks like it hurts." She stood back up. "Come on, lets take her home."

"Or, the hospital."

"LIE!"("NO!") Hinata yelled, startling them, mostly Tenten, whose ear was in the worst place. "G-gomen..."("Sorry...")

"I guess she doesn't like the hospital..."

"Then she comes home with us!" Naruka shouted triumphantly. Then her eyes went wide suddenly remembering... "Wait, the pizza is getting cold! I gotta go now!"

Lee grabbed Naruka's shoulder before she could run off. "Wait, what about those two?" he said, pointing to two unconscious forms of Karin and Jugo.

"Uh..." She ran over to Karin and got her on her back. "Carry the other guy, well take them home on the way." Naruka then, with one hand holding Karin in place, used her other hand to _scale the wall and reach the top _in a matter of seconds. Hinata just stared, amazed.

"That idiot," Tenten muttered. "Doesn't even know where they live. "Lee go get him, I'll carry Hinata."

Lee just grumbled and went over to Jugo. Tenten then slowly eased Hinata against the wall, and turned around. "Koko de watakushi ha anata no kuruma ni nosete ageru. Wareware ha jitaku de anata wo naoshi te ageru." (Here, I'll give you a ride. We'll fix you up at home.)

Hinata just looked at her, almost thinking it over, and wrapped her arms around Tenten's neck.

Tenten then stood up. "Dokkoi!"("Hold on!") She then turned to the wall, Hinata holding on securely, and _climbed up the wall _to the building's roof.

Much like Tenten did, Lee made it to the top of the building on the alley's other side, carrying an impossibly heavy looking Jugo like he weighed a feather. "Over there!" he shouted while pointing towards a certain blonde haired girl, _leaping across buildings_. "Come on!" Lee yet again blew Hinata's mind, when he _leaped over buildings_ in chase of Naruko.

That's when Tenten started running to the edge of the building in their direction, and Hinata held onto her, legs included this time, and shut her eyes, praying to Kami that she would live through this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was an ordeal, having to constantly translate while constant popups push me over the edge -_-;**

**It's done. Now maybe this story can become popular enough for a Japanese Beta...**

**Almost forgot! Review! Let's make this a win/win situation please.**


	3. Kikoku

**A/N: I wonder if this being in the crossover section keeps this from getting more reviews...**

**I could of made this chapter better, but I'm so lazy. At least it's more than 1500 words, so I passed my goal!**

**Anyway, get readin'.**

* * *

><p>Hinata had to admit it. At first she was scared that she would die from falling onto the hard concrete road. But in the end, she actually had fun. It actually felt a bit natural to jump across building's and leap over obstacles, a rather impossible task that Tenten was doing while carrying someone her own weight. This made her rather disappointed when it came to an end when they reached their destination.<p>

"We're here," Naruka announced. They were in the suburban area, houses lining the streets, children's toys left in small, square, and recently regrown yards. The house they were at looked no different from the others, except for the fact that there were no toys left lying around, and there was a car parked in front, looking rather beat up, while there was another in the garage to the right, looking well taken care of in comparison.

After lying Karin on the side of the house, Naruka walked up to the door with a pizza box in hand, which was left on the roofs not too long ago when she heard Hinata's cries. Tenten then let Hinata off her back, as her weight, combined with jumping over rooftops, started taking it's toll. This time Hinata could stand, though it still hurt to do so, as she decided to sit on the sidewalk instead.

Lee, though, looked absolutely fine...

The doorbell rang, and after a short wait, the door opened. There stood a woman, whose most notable and only important feature(cough cough) was her red hair.

"Hello mam! I've got your pizza right here!" Naruka said, rather loudly.

The woman crossed her arms as she leaned in the doorway. "You're late..."

Naruka's hand reached the back of her head as she chuckled a bit. "Sorry, I kinda got into a fi-, I mean a dog chased me, heheh..." She started sweating, even though it was still a bit cold out in early spring.

"Whatever," the woman replied. Naruka and the woman exchanged the pizza for a 10 CAD(Canadian Dollar).

"Um... Do you happen to be related to a girl with red hair?" Naruka asked. "A little taller than me, glasses..."

"Yeah," the woman responded, looking a bit curious. "My daughter fits that description."

"Oh really! That makes my job easier!" Naruka ran back to the side of the house, where he placed Karin, and brought her back to the front door. "See I was on my way here when-"

"What the hell did you do to her!" the woman practically shouted, yanking Karin out of Naruka's grasp. Before Naruka could even respond, the door was slammed suddenly on her.

"Jeez," came Tenten's voice. "Asking a question and not even waiting for an answer..."

Naruka, in response, politely knocked, and crossed her arms in waiting. Several seconds passed, then a minute, and when she was about knock again, the door opened. It was the woman again, this time with a bat in her hand...

"Answer," she said, with a death glare.

If Naruka was scared in even the slightest, she didn't show it. "Your daughter here was with two other bullies, and they were attacking a helpless girl. Maybe you should explain your daughters actions instead?" Naruka then stepped to the side, giving view of Hinata. "That's the girl by the way. She was bleeding a lot and can't even stand."

At first, when the mother heard her own daughter was bullying someone, she dropped her death glare. But when she saw Hinata, it changed into a scowl. Hinata, noticing someone looking at her, looked up from her leg which she was massaging, only to bet hit by a scowl. She looked away instantly, though used to the looks.

"That girl?" She said, pointing the bat at Hinata.

"Yeah, her," Naruka responded.

"Well then, I don't blame her. That girl's not even human."

"What!" Naruko shouted, outraged. The only reply was yet again the door slamming in her face. She then began knocking, unpolitely this time. "Open up! What your daughter did was bad, you hear me! She has to be punished!"

"Leave now," the woman's voice came through the other side of the door. "If you don't I'm calling the cops!"

"CALL THEM! THEY'LL GET YOU TO OPEN UP!"

"Naruka!" Tenten ran to Naruko and started pulling her back, as Naruko decided to try and ram the door down. "Chill out, do you want to be in jail again.

"Jail is an unyouthful place Naruka-chan!" Lee said, speaking up, which scared Hinata a bit, as she forgot he was still with them. "Don't spoil your youth while it's flame still shines!"

Remembering her times in Juvenile Hall caused Naruka to stop instantly, her face showing regret. "Fine..." She turned back to see Hinata watching, confused and a bit shaken from the shouting. A foxy grin was on her face in a second. "Well, I guess we should take you home then."

"Um, Naruka-chan, forgetting something?" She looked towards Lee, and remembered he was still carrying Jugo.

"Oh right. Where does he live again?" Naruka asked the trio. No response.

"We never knew in the first place," Tenten said with a sigh. "Let's just take him to the police, it'll be easier there, k?"

"But Tenten!" Lee yelled suddenly. "Are you thinking of having him put into a jail cell!"

"No Lee. They'll probably be able to get him home. Besides, I'm getting kinda hungry."

"Me too!" Naruka shouted while jumping in the air. "Plus when we get back, we can have Hinata meet Ino and Shika and Choji too!"

"Yeah yeah. Let's go, I'm sure that lady called the police on us." Tenten walked back towards Hinata, and helped her to stand up. "Sonogo, wareware ha mazu dai ichi ni, kono ta no otoko wo otosu tsumori anata ni nan ka taberu mono wo te ni haireru to basho wo kirei ni shi te i masu. Sono ne ha?"("We're gonna drop this other guy off first, then get you something to eat and a place to clean up. Hows that sound?")

Hinata blushed from this rather close contact, but nodded her head, while saying "Arigatou."

"Eto, sore ha, mada okotu te i nai ga, wareware ha tasukeru koto ga dekiru ureshii! Ima, anata ha mada sono ashi wo shiyou shi nai de kudasai, watakushi no senaka ni noboru."("Uh, it hasn't happened yet, but glad we could help! Now climb on my back, you shouldn't use that leg yet.")

With Hinata on her back again, the group headed back towards the city, running until they reached taller buildings, when they started to climd up to the roofs again. And yet again, Hinata felt the urge to do so herself, but held on to Tenten anyway.

* * *

><p>Hinata felt relieved when she could walk again. She started running down the sidewalk, and turned around and jumped, landing perfectly and pain free, a smile creeping up on her face.<p>

"Okay we can go home now!" came Naruka's voice as she exited the police station followed by Lee, walking down the steps.

Tenten got up from the bottom step as she waited with Hinata and stretched. "Finally, that took a while. What took so long?"

"Well," Naruka said, her hand scratching the back of her head. "When we got in, they handcuffed me! They started questioning me, thinking I killed the guy or sumthin. I had to tell them about how we found him. Then they were questioning what I was doing before. So many questions! Then he woke up, and they started asking him 20 questions. When he said he got knocked out, all the police guys looked at me like they wanted to gut me! Then-"

"Nevermind," Tenten said, stopping Naruko. "You can tell us back at the parlor. In the time it took just waiting, Hinata's leg is already better."

Naruka turned to Hinata who, yet again, watched from the sidewalk while still confused at what was being said. "Really? That's great Hinata !"

"THE FIRES OF YOUTH MUST BURN BRIGHTLY THROUGH HER VEINS!" came Lee's over the top voice, scaring Hinata yet again, and gaining some looks from passerby.

"Lee! Not so loud!" Tenten said, as Hinata hid behind her back.

"Oh right... Sorry Hinata."

Tenten sighed with a facepalm. "Anyway..." She turned back to Hinata. ""("Our last destination is close by. You think you can walk there?")

Hinata almost asked to ride her back on the way there, but was too shy to. Instead, she just nodded her headed.

"Ok guys," Tenten said to the three. "Lets head back!" The group, led by Tenten, walked down the sidewalk towards the final destination. "Finally..." she muttered, letting no-one hear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, chapter 3 only a day after chapter 1 AND 2! Will you guys review now!**

**Seriously, reviews help. If you've written your own story, you would know.**

**I'll try to get at least 2 chapters out every week. For YOUR pleasure _.**

**EDIT: Holy crap I forgot to add in the Japanese! If you guys could tell me this in a review, that would be nice eh T_T;**


	4. Kitei ha piza wo Aisuru

**A/N: Still need a beta to go over this. Over 1500 words, so I'm happy! Wish I could of made 2000...**

**I should say that this story will go on for a while. I already have chapter 11 outline written.**

**Anyway, get readin'**

* * *

><p><em>Sniff sniff<em>. To Hinata's nose, something smelled really good. Good enough that she became oblivious to her surroundings, and hunted down the source of the aroma. Her nose finally led her to somewhere that she would end up many times later.

Fit snugly between a hair salon, and an electronics repair store, was a pizza parlor named... Kitty Loves Pizza, which had a rather adorable light sign of a kitten munching on a slice of pizza.

"So you found out where we were headed eh?" Tenten said with a grin, as she pased by Hinata and began opening the door. Only for Lee to suddenly appear and hold it open for the group, saying "Ladies first!"

Hinata was the first one in, with a little rush in her step as the smell increased tenfold when the door was opened. The inside of the parlor was, at first glance, rather empty. Most of the opened area was filled with tables, with booths lining the walls, and a tv in the corner. Straight ahead was a counter where to the left was a cash register, and to the right was another machine, though this one was bigger and looked more like an oven. Behind the counter was a doorway minus the door that led towards the right, which led to the back of the parlor. And at the counter was the clerk.

"Hey guys!" The clerk was female, with blue eyes and blonde hair, though the length undetermined as she wore a hood. Her jacket was purple and long sleeved, as her hands on top of the counter were nearly hidden within the sleeves. Whatever she wore below that was blocked from view by the counter.

The girl then leaned over the counter, which the rest of her outfit. A pair of blue shorts revealing much, and yellow and black striped stockings ending at mid thigh, and finally a pair of black, unzipped boots on her feet, which were now dangling in the air.

"Hello Naruka-ch_aaa_n," she said rather... seductively.

"I-Ino!" Naruka said, blushing while looking away. "Why do you always do that to me?"

"Cuz it makes you blush like a schoolgirl. It's fun!" Ino then caught sight of Hinata. "Oh? Whose this? Did you bring home a wife Naruka-chan?"

"INO!"

"Right... What's your name?"

This much, Hinata did understand from a previous encounter. "H-Hinata."

"And my name's Ino. Nice to meet ya! You're real cute you know that?"

Hinata, not really understanding, just blushed from the staring.

"She got caught in a fight not too long ago," Tenten said from behind her. "So we'll be using the bathroom. I'm sure she doesn't want to walk around town with a bruise on her face." She then took Hinata's hand and led her to the right of the counter, where the bathroomwas.

"Hmm? What bruise?" came Ino's voice.

"Uh, her black eye?" Tenten then looked at Hinata who... didn't have a black eye. Or a bruised cheek.

"But, I saw a bruise on her somewhere."

"Really? Lemme see!" Naruka said, now staring at her with Lee and Ino right behind her.

All this staring! It only made Hinata nervous, and look away shyly with a more pronounced blush.

"THE FIRE OF YOUTH MUST HEAL HER WITH QUICKNESS AND GRACEFULNESS!"

"Wow, you sure heal fast Hinata!."

"Who would even hurt such a cute girl..."

"Hmm... Her leg healed quickly too..."

_Grrrrowl_

Hinata's stomach decided to make it's hunger known to the world, much to Hinata's embarassment.

"Right." Ino said, while checking a clock on the wall behind her. We're just closing, but we still got a hot and ready pizza here." She then went to the oven unit and pulled out... a hot and ready pizza using a rather large spatula. She laid it down on a plate she retrieved from the back and laid it on the counter right in front of Hinata, whose nose took it all in. "On the house!"

Hinata stared at it. The godly smell from before, this smelled just like it. And they layed it out right in front of her. Were they giving it to her for free? She turned her head towards Tenten, who nodded with a smile.

Now came the part of eating it. Hinata picked up the plate, and took it towards one of the booths. There were already lines through it, showing it was precut. She guessed that you were suppose to hold the breaded part and eat the shorter end first. And that is exactly what she did. She picked up one slice, feeling it's warmth on her fingers. Sliding it in her mouth she took the first bite.

One minute later, literally, the whole pizza was gone, and Hinata was laid back against the booth with a smile upon her face.

Naruka, Ino, Tenten, and Lee picked up their jaws from the floor. Was it a dream? Did that shy little girl basically destroy the pizza in one minute?

"Wow..." Ino said, breaking the silence. "Oh Choji!" she called towards the back. "There's a cute Japanese girl who really likes your cooking.

"SHE BEAT MY RECORD! IMPOSSIBLE! I MUST TRAIN HARDER AND EAT A WHOLE IN UNDER A MINUTE! IF I CANNOT DO THAT-"

"Dang, She was really hungry!"

"Is that even possible..."

"-AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT, I WILL-"

"You called Ino?" came another voice. From the back room came the only other boy than Lee. He was of bigger build, his hair was brown and stood facing behind him as though attracted towards the wall behind him. On his cheeks were two red swirls and his eyes were onyx colored. He wore a green shirt which was unbuttoned showing a white t-shirt underneath. Around his neck was a long white scarf which reached below his knees. He wore pants that were gray that ended mid shin and tan converse shoes.

"Did I hear Lee say someone beat his record?" another boy made his entrance, also from the back. He was opposite the boy near him, appearing as skinny as Lee. His coal black hair was in a ponytail, though instead of being pulled down by gravity, was also aiming behind him strangely. He wore a white tank top with a gray short sleeved jacket unzipped with green around the edges. He wore khaki cargo pants and brown sandals. His brown eyes lazily looked over at Hinata. "Whose the girl? 'Sigh' Aren't we closed?"

Ino retold them of her being brought in by Naruka Tenten and Lee, her supposed miracle recovery, and her eating a pizza alone in one minute.

"...So she must really like your cooking, Choji-kun!"

Choji happened to be staring very inently at Hinata who appeared to be...

"She's sleeping."

"Troublesome, she decided to sleep now that we gotta go."

"We gotta go?" Naruka asked, confused.

"Oh yeah! We will be late if we don't go soon!" Lee said, done with his impossible promises.

"Late for what? Tell me!"

'Sigh' "You forgot already. Troublesome."

"..."

"The tournament?"

"...?"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Oh yeah! Today's the day I finally defeat Sasuke!"

"And if you don't hurry, you'll be late," Tenten said, pointing to the clock.

"Oh man! I gotta go! See you guys later!" Naruka yelled, swinging the door open and engaging in a full sprint.

"WAIT UP NARUKO-CHAN! I AM COMING TOO!" A green blur could be seen giving chase to Naruka.

"Hey Naruko-chan!" Ino yelled as she hopped over the counter and also gave chase. "Don't leave me behind!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru ran out side, though not as fast. "Oi! You're going the wrong way!"

"Man," Tenten murmured. "They got so much energy."

"Minna doko ni iku ka?"("Where is everyone going?") came a shy girl's voice. Hinata had woken up and witnessed three people suddenly run out of the parlor. Only Tenten and someone else she didn't know were left behind.

"Oh. Wareware ha Naruka wo ouen shite taikai shiyo utoshi teiru. Anata gaki te hoshii?"("We are going to a tournament to cheer Naruko on. You want to come?)

"H-hai."

"Oh. Kore ha Choji desu."("This is Choji.")

Choji then kneeled in front of Hinata and took her hand in his. "Name's Choji. What must your's be, beautiful?" And then he kissed the back of it.

Silence...

"Wow Choji... Didn't know you had it in you."

Hinata only looked on confused, with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Her name's Hinata. Now come on you two, lets go." Tenten opened the door and led them outside. "Choji, make sure to lock up."

"Don't worry I got it," he said as he pulled a key from his back pocket and locked the door's three locks. The sun was beginning to set, giving the sky a slight orange glow. This made Hinata suddenly remember she hadn't been home, which was her original destination till she ran into Karin.

"Ano, moushiwake ari masen ga, watakushi ha sugu ni ika nakere ba nara nai! Asu ha modotu te kuru!"(Um, I'm sorry, but I have to go now! I'll come back tomorrow!")

"Aa. Sate, watakushi ha futatabi anata ni au koto wo nozomu,"(Oh. Well, I hope to see you again,") Tenten replied, waving at Hinata who took off running down the sidewalk.

"Sayounara!"("Goodbye!") 'I completely forgot about Hanabi back at the orphanage. I hope nothing has happened...' Then she stopped. Where was she going? She hadn't been to this part of the city before.

* * *

><p>With Hinata gone, Tenten and Choji had begun the trek to the Inner City Dojo.<p>

"So Choji, you got a crush on her or something?"

"W-what? No no. It's just my dad said to never make girl's angry."

"Oh. So why are you blushing?"

"I-I'm not! It's the tattoos, see!"

"Matsu!"("Wait!") They both turned around. Hinata had come running back without breaking a sweat.

"Ano, anata ha dono you ni koko kara minashigo in ni shutoku wo shitu te i masuka?"("Um, do you know how to get to the Orphanage from here?")

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go. Two chapters so soon. Will you guys review now -_-;?**

**It's make my sad life a little more bearable if you could just review. _ Even if it's just one sentence.**

**Yes the Japanese is probably incorrect. Just look at it e_e;**

**If you wanna beta, and you know Japanese, please help me out!**


	5. Hanabi to Goku

**A/N: Godammit! I was soo happy when I finished this stories outline! Then I realized there were sooooooooooooooooooo many inconsistencies T_T!**

**For now I'll just have to improvise o-o;**

**And goddammit again! I was suppose to put up my other stories chapter before this, but I have writer's block for that story, but not this one _; But at least I've reached past 10k words woot!**

**Also this has been pushed back to T, considering nothing M rated has happened.**

**Oh well, there's your status update.**

**Now, get readin'.**

* * *

><p>The sun had almost fully set when Hinata got back to the Orphanage. The building used to be a hotel before, so it was pretty large. It wasn't shabby, but not too fancy. Because it was a hotel, most of the orphans had their own room, though siblings stayed together.<p>

'_Home,_' Hinata thought half-heartedly. She walked in(only because the adults didn't like the kids running around), and to her left was the counter with the receptionist, and to the right is what the orphans dubbed the 'Living Room'. The receptionist, a lady in her fifties, nodded at Hinata with a smile. Hinata mirrored her actions. The receptionist was one of, if not the, nicest people Hinata had known. She was aware Hinata didn't know much english, but didn't have the time to teach her, so she would always use gestures.

The receptionist pulled from her breast pocket a small card. Hinata did the same. All orphans had a card to identify themselves. Though Hinata this was silly. How could anyone forget who an orphan was? But at least it wasn't too intrusive. It just contained a picture of the orphan, along with name, age, and height.

The receptionist reached for something under the counter and handed Hinata the key to her and Hanabi's room.

"Arigatou," Hinata said with a bow and left the woman behind. She walked with a hurry in her step through the hall to the stairway. Climbing she reached the 7th floor. Now she was just barely jogging down the next hall, passing some of the other orphans without sparing them a glance. She arrived at room 711, her room.

Before she could even put the key to her door, it opened and revealed Hanabi on the other side, wearing a gray sweater and blue jeans. Her eyes went wide at seeing her sister suddenly, and she flung herself into Hinata, holding on and not letting go.

"Hanabi," Hinata said quietly into her ear. "Gomen."

"Mou nidoto shi nai de kure. Watakushi ha anata ga modotu te ko nai to omotu te i ta."(Please don't do that again. I thought you weren't coming back.") She hugged even tighter. "Watakushi wo houchi shi nai de kudasai."("Don't leave me.")

It was then that Hinata realized she had to be the mother now. Her sister, at the tender age of only eight, needed a mother, and Hinata hadn't done enough to be there for. She held Hanabi back a little and looked into her eyes, which had released a few tears. It made Hinata sad to see her cry, and realized it was her own fault. There wasn't a mother they could go to that would wash away their pain. There mother was gone, and now they only had each other.

"Watakushi ha zannen Hanabi desu. Watakushi ha anata no tame ni soko ni sa re te i nai shitu te iru. Shikashi, ima watakushi ha sore wo henkou suru tsumori desu."("I'm sorry Hanabi. I know I haven't been there for you. But now, I'm going to change that.") She used her finger to wipe away her sister's tears. "Anata ha watakushi ni sore wo yobidasu ha ari masen ga, watakushi ha ima, anata no tame ni Oka-san desho u, Watakushi ha, anata ga watakushi wo hitsuyou na toki no tame ni soko ni ari masu. Gomen ne, sore ga futatabi okoru koto ha ari masen."("You don't have to call me it, but I'll be your mother for you now. I'll be there for you when you need me. I'm sorry, it won't happen again.")

The words definitely got through to Hanabi, as Hinata could see hope shine in them. They once again hugged, with a newly formed bond. And then the building went dark, all the lights going out. A second later they came back on, only dimmer. "It's nighttime, everyone head to your rooms and go to bed," a ladies voice came over the hotel's old intercom.

"Imouto no zehi. No beddo ni itu te miyou."("Come on Imouto-chan. Let's go to bed.") Hanabi nodded, but instead of turning back into her room, she latched onto Hinata. She got confused by this.

"Kaa-chan ha itsumo beddo ni watakushi wo hakon da."("Mother always carried me to bed.") Hinata remembered, when Hanabi was ever sad, Ka-chan carried her to bed and tucked her in. Well if Hinata was going to be her new mother, she best act it.

She carried her sister using one hand into the room, and made sure to lockup with the other. Their room wasn't much. As mentioned before, the Orphanage use to be a hotel. One room with two beds, a small kitchen area, and a pseudo-living room, with a sliding glass door leading to a balcony at the end. She gently put Hanabi down onto the only available bed, as the other one was accidentally destroyed because of a prior accident they both tried to forget. Hanabi disappeared under the bed's comforter, gaining a giggle from Hinata. She then climbed in the other side and was about to take off her jacket. Only when she got on the bed, her body near collapsed, as she just realized how tired she was. She decided to worry about that tomorrow, since there would be no school. Speaking of tomorrow...

"Imouto-chan. Asu ha ohiru ni watakushi to issho ni ki te hoshii desu ka? Subarashii hitobito ha soko ni ari masu."("Sis. Do you want to come with me for lunch tomorrow? There are nice people there.")

Hanabi poked her head out of the comforter with slightly surprised eyes. 'Nice people' were a rarity to the girls, considering the previous war with a nation called Japan, and how they supposedly looked like 'Japs'. A 'nice person' was usually just someone who didn't hate them. They were neutral, and therefore such a person could be considered an acquaintance. "Hai. Ano, Goku-san ga aru desho u ka?"("Yes. Um, will Goku be there?").

Though Hinata wished to hold it back, a frown form on her lips. "Lie." Hanabi scooted closer and snuggled into Hinata's extra warmth. "Watakushi ha, itsuka kare wo shi masen aeru no ye?"("I'll meet him one day, won't I?") she asked, quite curiously.

"Un. Ima sugu ne masu. Watakushi ha kagaku purojiekuo, asu noh tetsudai wo shi masu."("Yeah. Now go to bed. I'll help you with that science project tomorrow.") This got Hanabi to gasp, before she quickly said "Arigatou!"

And Hinata and Hanabi both slowly lost themselves of the deep embrace of sleep.

Well... At least Hanabi did.

* * *

><p>Hinata was staring up at the stars again. She realized she wasn't at her apartment. Number one, there was no roof. And even on the balcony, the city's countless lights made it impossible to see any stars. She got up from a laying position, and a smile came across her face.<p>

She was back at Mt. Paozu.

"Sokushi tohku ni, anata ha watakushi no mono da... Shi Gyo"("A little farther, and you're mine... Mr. Fish.") Hearing another voice so suddenly should've scared Hinata. But whose voice it was had the opposite effect. She looked down and to her side. There was Goku, the boy just her height that also had a tail like her. He was curled in a ball with a silly grin on his face, more than likely having a good dream.

The two had always slept on a hammock, even though inside the nearby hut there were two futons. Nothing beat sleeping under the stars with no worries in the world.

Though Hinata was ecstatic at seeing Goku again, she didn't want to wake him. So she slowly laid back into the hammock and, hopefully, went to sleep for real. She would wake up later and tell him about the days events, she decided. Her tail slowly wrapped around his, finally being free and unhidden, with not a soul around to be freaked out by it.

**Crash!**

Hinata's eyes opened quickly, yet she couldn't move. The blood hadn't even gotten around her body quick enough to do so. She noticed the absence of a familiar warmth on her back.

"Misuta juu! Ochitsuke! Hinata me wo samasu sh nai de kudasai!"("Mr. Beast! Calm down! Don't wake up Hinata!") Finally, Hinata got control of her body, and she got up and looked around. What she saw was half amusing, half frightening. "Goku, chuui shi te kudasai!"("Goku, be careful!")

Goku was hanging on for dear life onto the tail of what was basically a beast. A giant tiger, about 7ft tall on all fours, was running in circles and swinging it's tail, trying to shake off Goku, who was comically being swung around like a rag doll.

"Aa! Chou Hinata!"("Oh! Morning Hinata!") he said all carefree-like, while being flung around. The tiger-beast-thing seemed to hear this, and caught sight of Hinata. It charged at her with Goku trying to get it to stop unsuccessfully. Hinata's fear unfortunately kept her frozen in place. She wanted to move, but couldn't.

"Hinata ha doi te!"("Hinata get out of the way!") Goku yelled from behind the beast. Oh, how much she wanted to. The tiger opened it's jaw, set to snap down on Hinata in only seconds.

She gained the willpower to move, and jumped up into the trees, grabbing onto a branch with both hands. Below the tiger began trying to claw up the tree. Goku finally let go of it's tail. "Bito no mama, watakushi ha anata wo sukuu!"("Hold on a bit and I'll save you!") He ran back to the hut, leaving Hinata alone in a very wobbly tree.

With a powerful ram, the tree cracked and started to topple, Hinata going down with it. When she neared the ground, she jumped off and rolled onto the ground. The beast after searching, found her again and chased her, roaring at the top of it's lungs. With an "Eeep!" Hinata was off racing through the trees, the beast slowly gaining. She looked back, and saw her death. With a burst of speed she ran, now on all fours. She found some thick enough bushes and jumped in them, hoping to lose the tiger.

Apparently it did, as it looked around a few feet from the bush. Unfortunately, Hinata forgot to hide her tail, and it charged the bush. This time though, Hinata jumped towards it, and slid just under it. Before she could get up, it's powerful hind legs kicked into her back, sending her tumbling along the ground. Slightly dazed, and with a now sore back, she slowly got up to see it charging her again. This time though it was aiming to kill, with it's mouth fully opened, set to chomp down on the girl.

Her arms moved on their own, and when the beast was on top of her, it's jaw clamped down on her. Or at least it thought so. She was holding it's mouth open, and consequently, it's whole weight, with just her two skinny arms. Slowly but surely, with a yell, she bent backwards, and judo slammed the giant behind her. The beast was momentarily stunned, which gave Hinata enough time to scamper away, somewhat amazed at what she did. Just then, Goku appeard, theatrically in the air, and with a single downward swing of his Nyoi-bō(Mind Stick), he smashed the tiger's head into the ground with enough force to cause an explosion of dirt, clouding the area in dust.

When it cleared, what was revealed was the tiger's head, amazingly still intact, stuck halfway in the ground with it's body sticking straight up, pretty much unconscious. Goku, after inspecting the beast, let out a relieved sigh, and fell back into the grass. "Sore ni chisai desu!"("That was close.") He sat back up and slid the Nyoi-bō onto his back with it's strap holding it in place. He looked over to where Hinata was sitting against a tree, staring though not really looking at her hands. "Chotto Hinata! Anata daijoubo?"("Hey Hinata! You alright?") He ran over to the girl, but noticed she was dazed. He looked at her hands expecting a wound, but they were perfectly fine. "Chotto Hinata..." he called again, waving a hand in her face. She finally came back to life, and quickly looked at him, in mild confusion. "Nee, kare ha anata no nou ka nan ka wo kizutsukeru no desu ka?"("Hey, did he hurt your brain or something?")

"Aa, g-gomen. Watakushi ha daijoubu da yo."("Oh, s-sorry. I'm fine.") Goku took the bait easily.

He smiled widely while saying, "Sate, ohayou gozaimasu! Moushiwake ari masen ga watakushi ha, anata ga me wo samasu shi ta. Watakushi ha anata ni choushoku wo tsukuru tsumori datu ta node, watakushi ha kono kyodai na tora ga doko kara de te ki ta ikutsu ka no uo woshutoku suru ni ha., okonatu te ki mashi ta! Watakushi ha sore wo yameyo u to shi ta, sore ga totsuzen koko de hashitu ta..."("Well, good morning! Sorry I made you wake up. I was going to make you breakfast, so I went to get some fish, when this giant tiger came out of nowhere! I tried to stop it, and it suddenly ran over here and...")

After a while she stopped listening, drowned in her own saddening thoughts. Here she was being saved again by someone else. And to think she came here to tell him of how she was going to change for the better. She looked up at him. He was engaging in full blown charades of what happened just a few seconds ago. Someone else, possibly not even real, had saved her in her own dream. How could she ever protect Hanabi if the need be. She couldn't take it if she did. The thoughts almost bringing her to tears.

"Machigatu te Hinata ha nan desu ka?"("What's wrong Hinata?") he was only a foot away from her face, eyes begging for an answer. She ducked her head in shame, even more saddened that she lied to him, when he just wanted to make sure she was alright. "Watakushi ha choudo watakushi ga jiban jishin wo hogo suru koto ga dekiru, shi tai."("I just wish, I could protect myself.") She couldn't hold back the tears now, and a sniffle escaped.

Now usually when someone starts to cry, anyone witnessing would try to comfort that person. But this is Goku. "Aa! Hinata ha naka nai! Gomen ne! Eto, koko ni! Anata ha watakushi no Nyoi-bō? San ga suki desu ka! Anata ha sore wo motsu koto ga deki masu! Tada nai te yame te kudasai! Gomennasai!"("Ah! Hinata don't cry! I'm sorry! Uh, here! You like my Nyoi-bō? You can have it! Just please stop crying! I'm sorry!") He was down on his knees, head bent, and offering his prized staff to the girl.

Though to her credit, Hinata sobered up quickly, feeling shameful for crying too easily."Goku. Anata ha nan mo machigatu te i ta. Sore ha watakushi desu."("Goku. You did nothing wrong. It's just me.") She had to push back the Nyoi-bō as he offered it to her. Hearing no more sniffles, he looked back up and realized she had stopped crying. "Machigatu te Hinata nan wo oshie te kudasai." ("Please tell me what's wrong Hinata.")

What's wrong? Just yesterday she was chased by three people, beaten, and at their mercy. And she did nothing about it. If it wasn't for her three saviors, could she have received permanent injury? Just now, she was attacked by a giant tiger, but Goku had to save her, not herself. What if Hanabi was in trouble? If she couldn't defend herself, could Hinata?"Watakushi ha kanojo wo mamoru tame ni dekiru you ni shi tai."("I just want to be able to protect her.") The tears came back, but she held back any sniffling.

"Aa. Anata ga tare ka wo hogo suru houhou wo shiri tai to omotu ta sou nara, subete ha anata ha watakushi ni iwa sere datu ta yoshi te i ta! Watakushi ha dono you ni jibun no janken no sutairu wo motsu hitobito wo sukuu tame ni anata wo mise te yaru ze! Sorekara anata no Imouto wo hogo suru koto ga deki masu!"("Oh. Well if you wanted to know how to protect someone, all you had to do was ask me! I'll show you how to save people with my Roushambo(Rock Paper Scissors) style! Then you can protect your sister!")

Hinata had never thought about fighting back until just that night when she returned to Hanabi. Before she always thought she could never be a fighter. That it wasn't in her blood. But now she realized it would be necessary to know at least self defense. She looked into his eyes as he looked back. And for the first time he did something she never saw him do before. He blushed.

"Watakushi ha chotto ha nagai jikan no toreningu patona wo shi tai to omotu te i mashi ta. Soshite, watakushi ha tsuneni itsu demo suki na toki ni anata wo kunren suru koto ga dekiru yo."("I've kinda wanted a training partner for a long time. And I'm always able to train you whenever you want.") He had unconsciously crawled backwards a few feet away, scratching the back of his head while looking down. "Soshite, eto, watakushi ha anata wo tasuke tai to omoun desu yo ne.""(And uh, I kinda wanna help you.") he said, for the first time acting somewhat shyly.

"Hai! Watakushi ha Goku-kun wo kunren shi te kudasa."(Yes. Please train me Goku-kun!") Hinata replied without a second thought. Hinata had already decided when he first asked. But when he said he _wanted_ to help her, she felt her cheeks go red.

"Subarashii!"("Great!") He was back up on his feet and went back to the tiger. "Shikashi, saisho ni watakushi ga e ta no ha koko shi ha taiga wo shutoku shi masu. Sonogo, watakushi tachi ha choushoku wo toru koto mo seki masu!"("But first I gotta get Mr. Tiger out of here. Then we can have breakfast!") He grabbed the tail again and dragged the heavy beast away from their 'camp'.

"Watakushi ga otetsudai shi masu!"("I'll help!") Hinata said, quickly getting up and also dragging the beast by the tail. And so the tiger was slowly moved out and away, through the towering trees, and down to a nearby stream, where Goku would always catch fish. Both Hinata and Goku looked towards each other. They were both thinking the same thing.

The two crawled under the tiger, and slowly lifted the heavy body onto their shoulders. It took about ten seconds, and was quite a sight to see, two teenagers holding the weight of a giant tiger. With a count of "Ichi. Ni. San!"("One. Two. Three!") the duo jumped with all their might to the other side. They easily leaped up and over the 20 foot wide stream. What they both forgot to think about, was the fall. They came down hard, and with the beast's weight, plus gravity, they were crushed.

At least that's what it looked like at first sight.

Their legs were shaking, but holding true. They both quickly rid themselves of it's weight, dropping/slightly throwing it forward. They both exhaled a shaky breath, but were far from tired. "Soshite ima,"("And now,") Goku said while stripping down to, well nothing. "jikan ha watakushi tachi wo ikutsu ka kyatchi shi, ohaio shuu no Hinata ha, anata ha daijoubu?"(Time to catch us some, oh Hinata you ok?")

Hinata was currently lying down spread eagle with rivers of blood flowing from her nose.

* * *

><p>Over breakfast(3 salmon and a variety of fruits) Hinata retold the past day's events. How she was saved by a whiskered girl and his silly green friend, the bun-haired girl that helped translate, the pizza parlor and finally her promise to Hanabi. Goku was proud Hinata was going to take the role of mother for Hanabi. And he wished to meet Hinata's three rescuers, though that was impossible.<p>

The sun had risen and was making it's way higher and higher in the sky, and Hinata knew it was time to go and get back to life. It was strange how she could enter and exit the dream at will, but that was a question to be answered another day**(A/N: Couple thousand chapters.)**.

"Watakushi ha modotu te kuru toki, watakushi tachi ha sugu ni toreningu wo hajimeru koto ga deki masu ka?"("When I come back, can we start training right away?") Hinata asked as she got back into their hammock. As they always say, the sooner the better.

"Un, sugu ni! Soredeha, jumbi ga deki te iru."("Yeah, right away! So be ready then!") Goku replied. "Maa, sayounara! Futatabi o ai shi masho u!"("Well, goodbye! See you again!")

"Sugu ni anata wo sanshou shi te kudasai."("See you soon.") Hinata replied, a bit sadly. Her eyes closed, and soon she found sleep again. Her method to exit this dream was to fall asleep while thinking of returning to her world. And soon enough, that's where she was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Took a while to get something out, because _someone_ decided to fall asleep on the computer -_-; Had to type on my psp. That was not fun at all...**

**I don't get it, when I was adding in the japanese translations, whole sentences moved over paragraphs for no reason O_O. So if I missed one, please let me know. Seriously!**

**And now my first reply to a review so that everybody can see!**

**animedyshe217: You can use google translate, you type is what you want to say in english then pick the lauage you want it to be translated to. p.s. The story is really good so keep up the good work :)**

**First of all thanks for the compliment. That goes to you other reviewers, but I need to say something about why I'm using Japanese. Hinata doesn't speak English, and this fic is Hinata-centric. So I kinda want to show the story through her eyes, without using 1st person. So for now she talks in her native tongue, and you have to read it and imagine her saying it in your head. It's my attempt at stressing her foreign-ness... is that a word?**

**Also thanks for offering a solution, though I already use Google translate. But! It translates into a mix of Kanji, Hiragana, and Katakana.**

**私はこれが意味するのだろうか。Like you all are gonna know how to pronounce this...**

**So I take this and go to another site and romanize it.**

**Watakushi ha kore ga imi suru no daro u ka. Now this you can pronounce. And remember it may be long but it's spoken fairly quickly!**

**And then I copy paste. But this is two - machine translations - therefore it could be incorrect. That's why I need a beta really bad. And if they Japanese, that's an added bonus.**

**Anyway next chapter is in the works, maybe I'll get a chapter out for my other story, maybe not. But I never abandon my fics so don't fret.**


	6. Dorobou Hinata wo Nyuushu!

**A/N: I finished this in a day! Woot! And it's above 2000 words. Goodness I feel happy.**

**Still looking for a beta, decided that some words were repeated enough for you to understand, so I cut the translation.**

**And I added some action, though short, into this chapter! Hope it pleases you for now, as in the future, shit gets serious! This is a Dragonball/Naruto crossover!**

**Anyway, get readin'.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Hinata had kept her word and was walking with Hanabi, hand in hand, down the sidewalk towards KLP, where Hanabi would finish her project. So what if everyone sent weird looks her their way, she wouldn't let anyone separate their bond.<p>

"Onē-chan?" Hanabi casually asked, still looking forward. "Anata ha watakushi tachi ni jitensha wo kounyuu suru koto ha deki masu ka? Kore ha, korera no konzatsu hodou no kawari ni, tohri wo shiyou suru kata ga kantan deshou."("Can you buy us a bike? It'll be easier to use the street instead of these crowded sidewalks.") The side walks were particularly crowded. There was enough space to spread your arms out, but pedestrians kept going both ways, so you constantly had to maneuver around. And that proved a little harder while the girls held their hands together, having to sometimes let go.

"Watakushi ha sore nitsuite kangae ta koto,"("I never thought about it,") Hinata remarked. The streets didn't have the same problem as the sidewalks. And most roads had a bicycle lane, amazingly. "Ee, watakushi ha, watakushi tachi no jitensha ga hyouji sa re masu."("Yeah, I'll get us a bike.")

"Arigatou, Onē-chan!" Hanabi replied with a smile. Hinata couldn't help but smile back. Someone brushed past Hinata, just enough to cause her to stumble. But Hinata caught herself almost immediately, glaring at the person who just continued past them without as much as looking their way. He(at least seemed like a male) was slightly taller than Hinata, and wore very bland clothing, a black hoodie and ragged jeans.

"Sore ha, shitsurei datu ta,"("That was rude,") Hanabi said in a mock pout.

"Watakushi ha sore ni nare te iru,"("I'm use to it,") Hinata replied, ending her glare. As long as you don't let it get to you, nothing was wrong. But Hinata looked back to the guy, who was just passing a blonde woman, wearing tan trousers, a black long-sleeved cargo shirt, and a red short scarf around her neck. His hand on her side came out it's pocket slowly. The woman seemed to be holding something out in front of her, so she didn't notice his hands... reach into her purse and pull out her wallet!

Hinata and Hanabi both saw it, though no one else did. Their eyes met each others, then they searched their pockets. Hanabi felt her wallet, but Hinata didn't feel her's. Did he pickpocket her without her noticing? Or did she just leave it at home?

Hinata looked back to the wallet stealer. His hands were back in his pockets, and he was walking faster than them, slowly getting away while trying to look innocent. Regardless if he stole her wallet, Hinata witnessed him steal from someone else. She couldn't just let him get away.

"Hanabi ha, shi te kudasai koko ni taizai,"("Hanabi, stay here please,") she said, guiding her younger sister to a bank nearby. "Watakushi ha sugu ni modotu sa re masu."("I'll be right back.")

"Chuui shi te o Onē-chan ga!"(Be careful Onē-chan!") Hanabi replied, sitting near the bank's entrance.

Hinata caught sight of the man again, and jogged to him. She got just behind him, but thought of what she was going to actually do. What if he didn't speak Japanese? Well, that was probably true, as just about everyone spoke English. 'Ore ha sugu ni eigo wo manabu...'('I gotta learn English soon...') Hinata thought with a mental sigh. What about if she told the woman? But then she probably speaks English too.

The man was slowly getting away, so Hinata had to do, well, something.

* * *

><p>I was just ending my message to my husband, letting him know I got off work early when I felt someone poke my arm. My purse arm I might add. I looked to my side to see a girl with short blue hair, a cute round face, and... are her eyes gray? No, they were a very very light lavender. She was wearing a cream-colored jacket and navy-blue pants, with a furry blue belt wrapped around a skinny waist.<p>

The girl then pointed ahead to someone in front of us. Some random guy in a black hoodie and dirty looking jeans. What about him?

"Can I help you?" I asked the girl. She then 'ummed' me, then, for some weird reason did charades. Holding one arm up as though carrying something with her shoulder, then she used her other hand to dig into this imaginary 'bag' and pull out something. I suddenly felt more conscious of my purse.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Ano otoko ha ketsujou, anata no saifu wo nusun da," she said while pointing to the man again.

_'?'_ She spoke some other language. Great.

"Uh..." She again pointed to my purse. What did that guy have to do with my purse? I eyed the girl warily, which seemed to make her nervous. I decided to look in my purse anyway. It was kinda small since I didn't carry much. As I was checking my purse, the girl jogged off to catch up to the man she pointed at. He stopped and turned around, to see the girl. I caught sight of his face even with his hood on. He looked rather young, with short brown hair and a short stubble. I decided he was probably in his teen years.

The girl pointed back at me. She was lucky I didn't have anywhere to be now, or I'd just leave her. She was getting irritating. The man looked at me. Our eyes met, and for some weird reason, he started to run. The girl was as surprised as I was, she quickly glanced at me, then chased the man. Now things were getting interesting.

While I was watching them my hand fished through my purse. I was still trying to locate the last item that was supposed to be there. I couldn't find it. Why would my wallet not be there? I looked in my purse now while searching. Weird...

Then it hit me.

* * *

><p>This wasn't going as Hinata planned. <em>'But I didn't have a plan in the first place...'<em> She couldn't get the woman to realize her purse was stolen. Then she tried to get the man to return his stuff, but he took off running. With a split second choice, Hinata decided to just chase him and get the wallet back herself. But then she would be farther distanced from Hanabi. She only hoped the woman would follow to make things easier.

He bolted down the sidewalk, pushing people out of his way. Angry shouts could be heard, and some got knocked to the ground. This guy really didn't want to be caught. Hinata of course made sure not to hit anyone. The man turned down an alley. There were no people here, which meant Hinata didn't have to dodge anymore. Until he started knocking down trashcans in her path. Hinata leaped over them with as much finesse as a traceuse and slowly caught up. Unconsciously her tail had unwrapped from her body. The man looked behind him to see her gaining, and pushed himself even faster. Hinata had now gotten on all fours, making her even faster. At once, she pounced on the man, and they both fell forward, with the man breaking Hinata's fall. Two wallets had slid out from his hoodie's pockets. Though she ended up rolling forward and off of him. Slightly dizzy, Hinata slowly got up and turned around. The first thing she saw was a fist inches from her face. She was gonna get hit. It was already too close, so she closed her eyes.

She got hit, but it didn't feel like what was expected. Instead of having her head knocked back and feeling pain, she felt what seemed to be paper flap against her and it bent against her skin. Her head barely move a centimeter. Her ears heard a crack and then a scream. She opened her eyes to see a bloody sight.

The man must have broken his nose when she pounced him. But his hand didn't look good. His three longest fingers were bent to his palm more than they should have been. He stumbled back while holding his hand. He looked at Hinata with fear. Hinata looked back, confused. She was sure she got punched. So why didn't it hurt? Did she really break his hand with her face?

His eyes went wider when he looked behind her. Had someone helped Hinata again. She turned her head to see no one behind her. It was a dead-end. This was the same alley from yesterday! What a coincidence.

"What are you!" he said fearfully with wide eyes. Hinata didn't know what that meant of course. She took a step towards him, and he crawled back a bit at the movement.

_'Kare ha watakushi no kowai desu ka?'('He's scared of me?')_ she thought. That was weird. That only happened when...

_'Shippo!'('My tail!')_ It wasn't around her waist like she kept it. She must have lost concentration while chasing him and forgot to keep it wrapped around her, posing as a belt. Footsteps could be heard approaching them. She quickly wrapped her tail around her again. The blonde woman had decided to follow them as well, probably following the angry shouts from before.

"My wallet!" she exclaimed, spotting it lying near the downed man along with Hinata's wallet. The man had turned around at hearing her voice, exposing his bloody nose and broken fingers. The woman

looked at him shocked and confused, then noticed Hinata on the other side, holding one hand to her face. She looked back to the man. "Heh. If it didn't already happen, I'd kick you ass. So scram." He did just that. "Hope that teaches you a lesson!" she yelled at his retreating form.

"Hey, thanks for, um, warning me about my wallet being stolen." the blonde said while walking over and picking up her wallet. She picked up the other one as well. "Is this yours?"

Hinata got out of her daze, and saw her wallet offered back to her. She took it and lightly bowed with an "Arigatou."

"Oh no, I should be thanking you" the blonde responded, shaking her head. "If it wasn't for you, I could of had my identity stolen, and my pay check as well." And she bent down and hugged Hinata, who at first shook from the contact, because her tail was lightly smashed. She pulled back after only 3 seconds, an eternity for Hinata. Being shy around praise, Hinata blushed, looking at anything but the woman, her fingers poking yet again. "Ah, I just remembered you don't speak English, eh heh."

"Onē-chan!" Hinata and the blonde woman looked back to the alleyway to see Hanabi had followed them. "Anata ha daijoubu desu!"("Are you okay!") she asked, jogging up to the two. "Whoop!" But she didn't see a small pool of blood, and she slipped on it, her leg kicking out in front of her. She fell on her backside, and Hinata rushed to her side. "Itai!"("Ouch!")

"Daijoubu?" Hinata asked, worried her sister might of broke something.

"Hai," Hanabi replied. Hinata held out her hand for her sister to help her up. "Shikaishi, ima watakushi ha watakushi no zubon ni chi wo motu te..."("But now I got blood on my pants...")

"You ni chuui suru hitsuyou ga Imouto shi te kudasai."("Please be careful little sister.") Hanabi only looked away, blushing with embarrassment.

The woman decided to approach them when their 'moment' was over. "I never told you my name." With the two girls attention, she pointed to herself. "Alexandra."

"Hinata," she said, happy whenever she could understand what someone meant.

"Hanabi," her sister quickly followed her example.

Alexandra smiled at this. "Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to Hinata. "I'd like to reward you for stopping that thief," she said, though mostly to herself.

Hinata looked over the woman. She didn't seem bad, and wanted to lead them somewhere. Well maybe it wasn't far. She took the ladies hand, and the trio left the alleyway.

Back out on the sidewalk, a scene lucky wasn't made. Just one block down and they came across a familiar sight.

"Well, we're here," Alexandra announced. The trio entered Kitty Loves Pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohah got you all in check! So many chapters out in this week! I think that deserves some reviews, eh?**

**Anyway don't worry, even if I get no reviews I'm not gonna drop this fic. But I might cancel that 'Add your OC into the Mix' thing I was planning...**

**Anyway expect the next chapter soon! And betas, please respond to my pleas ._.**


	7. Neko to Mashira wo Mitasu!

**A/N: Well I finished this in a day and a half. I wasn't in the writing mood the first day. Then I browsed the forums and after some insightful reading, decided I was dawdling too much. It's time to advance this plot and get to the point. Don't worry, this story will still be super long!**

**Oh, and for serious. Please review! A review is an author's meal. Don't deny me mine...**

**Anyway, get readin'.**

* * *

><p>Ding ding ding. As the door opened, the bells attached began to ring. Some booths were filled with business menwomen and teens, just out of school/on lunch break. From across the counter, Ino waved at Hinata, Hanabi, and Alexandra, just entering.

"Hey there Ms. Nara!" Ino called out, waving like a lunatic. Alexandra waved back, and guided the two sisters in front of her.

"Hey, guess who stopped a thief all by herself," Alexandra announced, keeping a confused Hinata in front of her.

"Hinata!" Ino shouted while pointing at her, causing Hinata to shake. "You're a thief? No wonder, looking all cute and innocent!"

"No no, Hinata stopped a thief who tried to get away with my wallet and hers," Alexandra reassured her. "I'm here to treat her for it. And her sister I believe?"

"Oh. Sorry Hinata," Ino apologized with a mock bow. "And where's your sister?" She scanned the small parlor, hand comically over her eyes. "That little one with brown hair, trynna sneak away?" she said, looking towards Hanabi, who had made her way to the last empty booth.

The bell rang again, signaling someone entering. "Anyway Nara-san, don't hold up the line! Order now or no pizza for you!"

"Kids," Alexandra remarked, giving Ino a tick mark. "One large with mushrooms and olives." She then guided Hinata to her sister, which Hinata was glad for. She understood nothing else. Alexandra slid into the booth on the other side of the table and pulled out her phone from before and started typing away.

Hinata tried to remember what she was supposed to do. "Onē-chan," Hanabi whispered into her ear. "Anata ha subarashii hitobito ha koko ni aru to ii mashi ta?"("You said there were nice people here?") Hinata remembered, she took Hanabi here for lunch, and to meet her saviors. Only then Hinata's shyness took over. Hopefully Hanabi forgot about that part.

"Ee, ari masu. Watakushi ha nochi de anata ni shoukai shi masu."(Yeah, there are. I'll introduce them to you later.") She scooted closer to her sister, looking over her homework.

"Watakushi ha tampen shousetsu wo kaku koto ni natu ten da kedo, watakushi ha nan mo kangaeru koto ga deki nai."(I'm supposed to write a short story, but I can't think of anything.")

* * *

><p>Another day another prank call. Such was the life of Nara Shikamaru, hanging up before he let the prankster finish. '<em>Well at least my job isn't too troublesome,<em>' he thought, as he leaned back in his swivel seat in the KLP office in the back of the building. '_Just sit back, take an order, and sit back._'

The door opened behind him and closed. Shikamaru swiveled around to see Naruka saunter over to the only other chair in the room, then plop down. She sat there, hunched over, looking defeated. In fact, she was probably defeated, as her clothing had given that appearance. Her orange gi(she loved orange that much) with black belt, was slightly loose and ragged looking with some dirt marks, though slightly hard to see.

Shikamaru knew, she probably made it to the finals, but as always, Sasuke was there to beat her ass. Shikamaru hadn't watched the rest of the tournament, which got postponed into the next day. It was too troublesome, and besides, the store couldn't be closed too long, or they would run low on income.

"Hey Shika," Naruka suddenly said, not looking up from the ground. "Can I take over for you?"

He thought about it, and got up and went to the door. "You know what to do right?" No answer. He left, sure that Naruka knew what she was supposed to do. Now what was he supposed to do. He made his way through the kitchen, where he had to stop Choji from 'sampling' some onions, and to the counter. Tenten and Lee had arrived, and were telling Ino on what he expected. Naruka had lost the tournament against Sasuke. If it was anyone else, she wouldn't be so depressed about it. But Ino had caught sight of Shikamaru.

"Oh, Shikamara! What are you doing here and not where you're suppose to be?"

"Naruka wanted to take over my position. So I'll be camping out over here." he was about to leave her when she caught his arm.

She suddenly shoved a pizza on a plate in his hands. "Well you're not getting off that easily! Here take this. Your mom ordered it."

'_My mom? Shouldn't she be at work?_' He reluctantly carried it over to where he spotted the blonde hair of his mother, while muttering "Troublesome."

–

"This seat taken?" Hinata looked up to see a boy their age with a green open sweater and tan cargo pants. His eyes were onyx and his hair was a small spiky ponytail on the top of his head. He was holding out a pizza towards Alexandra, on the other side of the table.

"You're the waiter now?" Alexandra scoffed at this. "Well, at least they got you doing something other than lazing around."

He sighed. "Mother, is this seat taken?"

"Oh just sit down. Have you met these two young darlings?" She pointed over at Hinata and Hanabi, Hanabi jotting down her rough draft. Shikamaru slid into the last seat and laid the pizza down in the middle of the table. Hinata's eyes followed it all the way till it stopped, not even registering Shikamaru take a seat and lay his head down on the table.

A chuckle had escaped Alexandra's lips, as she saw how Hinata was comically staring at the pizza in front of them. And soon Hanabi's head perked up.

"Go on, dig in." Alexandra said, making sure to gesture for them. Hinata quickly bowed with an "Arigatou," and she took one slice, as the pizza was pre-cut into eight slices. Seeing this, Hanabi had put her homework back in her folder, bowed with an "Arigatou," and was enjoying a slice just like her older sister.

* * *

><p>Alexandra had left a while ago, saying she needed to head home. Hinata and Hanabi had finished the pizza, and their homework. Now came the part for shy Hinata to introduce her sister to her new friend(?). While not being able to speak their language.<p>

"Onē-chan, san ga futatabi koko ni kuru koto ga deki masu."("Sis, let's come here again.") Hanabi said from behind a satisfied grin. Hinata ruffled her hair, glad Hanabi's stomach was filled. She went back to thinking about how to do the introductions. Maybe she could just point them out from afar and say their names. No, they'd probably notice, and pointing was rude, as her mother said.

She glanced over to the counter. Tenten was there. "Watakushi ha sugu modotu te ki masu."("I'll be right back.") She got up and headed to the counter. Tenten was there, casually chatting with Ino, near the swing door on the counter**(A/N: How you enter other than climbing over.)**. She was about to poke Tenten's shoulder, when Ino spotted her.

"Oh hiya Hinata-chan!" Tenten turned around to see a startled Hinata.

"Konnichiwa! Nan woh sagashi desu ka?"("Hey there! Need something?")

* * *

><p>Ino was casually watching Hinata saying... something to Tenten in Japanese. This shy blue-haired girl was an odd one. And those people that supposedly attacked her called her monkey? That was strange. Not too long ago she heard someone talking about a monkey girl in the city...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Furasshu Bakku<strong>

* * *

><p>The first two customers of the day, two teens that probably had to be home-schooled like Ino, entered and ordered two mediums from the Hot-n-Ready Oven. While waiting for another customer to appear, Ino over heard them...<p>

"-they were saying this with blue hair is actually part monkey."

"What? That sounds retarded."

"Well, they said the first time she went out to recess, she went straight for the monkey bars."

"..."

"And! She had a tail!"

"..."

"Okay I know it sounds stupid, but my brother keeps talking about her."

"I'll admit I've heard about it, but it's a rumor, remember?"

"Yeah but wouldn't it be sweet if she actually had a tail?"

"How?"

"Well, you could use it to swing from trees. OR! She could triple wield!"

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>Endo Furasshu Bakku<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Blue hair, female, wears a fury belt.<em>' Ino's eyes went wide. '_It kinda looks like a tail._'

Tenten suddenly hugged Hinata and spun her around, saying "Kawaii", whatever that meant. She put her down though, this time on Ino's side.

'_One peek wouldn't hurt,_' she thought, as Ino crouched down and slowly moved her fingers towards Hinata's jacket. The door rang, so she would have to do this quickly. One hand went into the jacket. The other just brushed the belt/tail thing...

* * *

><p>Today made no sense. First I get into a accident on the road, where I hit someone, who just happened to be an undercover agent. I got questioned for hours, and finally I was released. Thinking I was working for Al-Qaeda. '<em>Sigh<em>'.

Now when I want to grab a quick pizza for the wife and kids at home, since I couldn't go to the store, I see this.

Some blue haired girl shrieks, then _jumps to the ceiling and attaches to it_. She starts hissing at some blonde haired girl, who basically _jumps to the ceiling and attaches_ in the same manner. She also hisses at the other girl. Now forget the fact they're _on the ceiling_. The blue haired girl has a _tail_ that _points_ at the blonde girl, like some angry dog. Well, those rumors of a monkey girl were true.

Not finished of course. The blonde haired girl, who was wearing a hoodie, had the hoodie come off her head. What was under that was silky blonde hair in a ponytail, oh, and two brown _cat ears_. And they flinched as they showed.

…

So I did what any _normal_ person would do.

I held my hands up. "I didn't see nuthin'." Then I slowly made my way out of that animal house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ye go! I thought this chapter was going to be longer. Dammit...**

**Anyway, Hinata's tail is revealed yet again! The rumor is true! Not that you didn't know.**

**Anyway nothing else to say, except review please. I'm hungry...**

A/N2: I have returned and almost fled in terror as I read over this. I can't believe I was in complete Mary Sue mode. I can't continue this. I am terrified by my own writing. If this wasn't so bad(in my eyes), I would attempt to continue it. But it has gone over the deep end. I give up...

But if someone were to take up this story and continue it, I wouldn't mind. I have a folder filled with unedited chapters and an outline. I will willingly give these to whoever wishes to continue this story. I wish to distance myself from this, but I would rather not delete it from the face of the Earth.

So if you want to continue this, message me, and I'll work from there.


End file.
